Chillin with Gorillaz
by irule800
Summary: Billy&Mandy meet the Gorillaz!crossover just a experiment..im gonna continue soon,gimme time
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:hey everybody!Zaylea just gave me a idea about a crossover...its 12am and i got nuttin better to do so heres my experiment fanfic!**

Chillin with Gorillaz

by.irule800

(why did i do that...?)

"Mandy!Mandy!"said the big nosed boy named Billy excitedly to his blonde cynical friend."The Gorillaz are coming to town!" he yelled happily.The Gorillaz was one of Billy's favorite band and for a few days they were comeing on tour to Endsville .

"Let me guess,"answered Mandy putting on a sarcastic like thinking face."you want me and Grim to come on their stupid tour and make wierd things happen."

"Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah!"

"Grim!"the noseless girl called."we're all going out to see Billys stupid band play.Cmon!"

"Coming coming."answered the Grim Reaper himself as he walked out the door with his 'bestfriends'.

The concert was going to be at the park so they walked down the block and around a few corners until they finally got there.There was thousands of people there(mostly girls)cheering as the Gorillaz started to play a song called 'Kids with Guns'.Mandy just stood there with a bored vacant stare as Billy jumped and cheered for the band.Grim just stood there confused at how odd the lead singer 2D's eyes were.So were the drummer's,Russel,and the bass's,Murdoc,left eye(i guess) was discolored.They played a few more songs then they crowd started to clear.Mandy gave a sigh.

"Cmon."she said as she walked behind they stage with her two friends followed her.When she reached the back she held out a hand as if showing something to them on display.

"Go on Billy."she said not really looking at him but at the scene befor her.Murdoc was in the middle of giving 2D a noogie whil the huge and only american member Russel watched through white lit eyes.The little non english speaking girl Noodle just stood there staring at the Billy,Mandy and Grim with intrest.She was the only one who acknowledged thier apperance.

Billy ran up to Noodle first who seemed to be around thier age excitedly.

"Hi I'm Billy!ThoseguysovertherearemyfriendsGrimandMandy!WeliveneerbybyhearandIamyourguysbiggestfan!Ilikepizzaandmonkeyssaturdaymoringcartoonsandwalksonthebeach!OOHHHHHHHandIreallylikeyourhat!"he finished out of breath.Noodle looked at him confused.She then muttered something in japanese than yelled,"Russel-san!"The american turned around finally realiseing that the three were there and walked over to them.

"Noodle who are these people?"he asked raising a eyebrow.Noodle slowly pointed at them seperatly as she said:

"Billy...M-Mandy and Grrrr...Grim!"she answered happily as she spoke some english.

"I'll take care of them sweetheart."the man aswered.Noodle beamed at him then went to watch Murdoc beat the crap out of 2D.

"What are you doin here?"he asked rather annoyed for some reason.

"Look,"explained Mandy,"my friend Billy here is a big fan of yours.He just wanted to meet you guys and-"

"You guys better get the hell out."Russel interupted impatiantly.

"Awww Russ let em stay."said the heavy british accented (if thats the words) lead singer was about to argue but his cellphone rang.He made few grunting noises until he finally hung up.The african american sighed.

"Okay I gotta go to the record store outta town for a bit.They can stay but only one unless Murdoc up for it.

"Yeah I am."the satanist answered rubbing his hands together grinning at the kids evily.

"OHOH can I go with you?"Billy asked pointed at 2D.The singer gave a gap smile and nodded.

"YAY!"said the over excited adolescent.

"I guess that leaves me with this sweet heart."Murdoc said giving Mandy a evil smirk.Mandy only looked at him and almost smiled a bit at the fact she got to hang out with the satanist.

"Grim you will watch Noodle."Mandy said comandingly to the skeliton.Noodle walked over to the reaper smiled up at him,and dragged him out the door.Grim was muttering something like '_damn kids_' on the way out. Russel looked at 2D and Billy the two mental cases.

"Stay out of traffic."he warned as the two ran outside to do something childish.

"And Murdoc don't put any ideas into this little girl's head."he warned the bassist.He just grinned at him.

"Cmon darling"Murdoc said grabbing Mandy's hand and walking her out the door.

Russel had a chill run down his spine."What have I done."

**Notes you should know:**

**1.Gorillaz is a addimated band that never shows who they really are.They are my favorite.**

**2.Noodle only speaks one word of english,her name.**

**3.I cant speak japanese...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:thanks 4 da reviews..uh yellowdellow i hav no idea how u read this five minutes after a posted...I decided to make it at least 4-5 chaps long by da way.And the reason i changed the rateing is because mainly of the fact i decided to use the word condom and other stuff to...Oh yeah and the Gorillaz won a VMA award for best breakthrough video!WooHoo!**

Chapter2:Day1

Grim&Noodle

Grim was being dragged all around town while she was speaking gibberish in another language.He hated to be dragged.Mandy would always just drag him about and around and torture him so everytime someone would forcefully drag him he had a very uncomfortable feeling.Noodle walked around until she finally found an interesting looking anietch(?)store(u noe the one from ChickenBallZ).She dragged Grim in and stopped infront of a large gold statue of a dragon.She then pointed at it and smiled up at him.Grim made a tired sigh.

"This is what you want?"

Noodle just nodded to answer him.He reatched into his wallet and took out a fifty dollar bill,payed the manager,and then walked out with Noodle who seemed really happy.Just then a big group of girl scouts separated them for a few seconds.When they left Grim no longer so Noodle.He started to panic.

_If I lose dis kid,_he thought,_that drummer is going to beat the crap out of me._

Just then he noticed the girl on the other side of the street waveing and smileing at him.He was going to kill that kid.Feeling angry he started to walk across the street when-BAM!

He was hit by a bus.

Billy&2D/Stu-Pot/Adam

2D and Billy carelessly walked along the sidewalk with identical goofy grins.Billy felt like the luckyiest kid in the world being able to hang out with the emptyheaded,gaptooth,eyeless singer.2D looked just as happy as him but he probably was not really thinking.

"Whot do ya wanna do Billy?"the singer asked grinning down at the boy.

"Can we go to the arcade?"Billy asked with a hopeful grin.

"Why sure of course we can!"

So the two idiots walked down to the arcade and started playing 'House of the Dead' when 2D's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"he answered into his phone.There was a long silence.

"Well whot do ya mean yous got proof thiere my kids?"he asked sounding rather annoyed.Billy looked up at him interested.

"So whot if they got the same damn hair?It is not a dead giveaway!Spikey blue hair is very popular."2D started to raise his voice a bit wich gave him a shocked look from Billy.

"Well of course I used a bloody condom stupid bitch!"

At this Billy started to feel frightened.2D angrily hung up his phone and started to rub his forehead.

"Whats wrong?"Billy asked rather conserned."Got another head ache?"

The man nodded and took some pills out of his pocket and swallowed them.He then smiled at Billy.

"'Ow abou we get some icecream?"

Billy instantly forgot about the whole phone conversation.

"Okay!"

And the mentaly retarded pair contuned down the street.

Mandy&Murdoc(that should be a story by the Brothers Grimm-dont see that movie it sucks ass!)

Murdoc led Mandy into his Winnebago(thats da word!)and started to drive.Mandy looked around.

"This place is a wreck."she commented.

Murdoc scowled."Well I haven' got much time to clean all this crap up."

"Right..."Mandy said wich seemed to annoy Murdoc just a tad bit."What do you plan on dragging me into."

Murdoc smiled."Well I thought we could go to a satanist meeting or summick."Mandy frowned slightly.

"My parents wouldn't be to happy about that."

"Yeah your right."he agreed."You got any ideas?"Mandy took a minute to think.

"We could blow things up?"Murdoc smiled fondly down at her."I'm startin ta like ya kid."he said rather happily.So they drove down to the landfill and looked at what they could blow up.

"Here,"said Murdoc throwing a small can of gasolene at Mandy."throw this at that old outhouse we'll blow that up first."

Mandy listened and threw at the old weathered looking outhouse.

"Great.Now we need a way to blow it up without killin ourselves...Suggestions?"he asked looking at Mandy.Again she took a few moments to think."Got any matches and darts?"Murdoc nodded and went inside the winny for a few minutes and came back with a box full of darts and a package of matches.

"Watch and learn."Mandy said picking up a dart.She then lit a match and and then lit the tip of the dart.When she was sure it was lit enough with perfect accuracy she hit the gasoliner tank and it blew up the outhouse in a firey explosion.

"Whoa!"said the bassist amazed."Lemme try."And the two continued to blow up things until they got arrested.

**What did you think?Oh and dont try that trick with the gasoline.It works but you will get into trouble...espiacilly if you decide to do it at school...please review srry for the mistakes and the confusion and some places but you'll figure it out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AuthorsNote**

**Heres the deal my aunt died this moring so i wont be posting the chapter probably until the weekend(skool starts)but anyways um ive almost finished writeing the chapter and heres just a little priview-**

**Grim&Noodle:Noodle kicks grims ass!**

**2D and Billy:They decided to go hijack a car!**

**and Murdoc&Mandy:try to figure a way out of jail**

**So until then gods speed!**


	4. The REAL chapter 3

**AN:Well Im glad some people like my story thankyou so very much...hey did any1 ever hear that song 'Just the Girl' cuz it sounds like a Billy/Mandy relationship,i mean it totally discribes it dude/dudett(s).But anywayz heres a discliamer so i wont get sued...oh the end gets pretty crazy just expeimenting...**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Grim&Evil,gorillaz,or anyother shows,movies,books,and music groups that i make reference to are use characters of.**

**Day2(thats right?)**

**Grim&Noodle**

After Grim reatatched himself,he was again being dragged around town by Noodle.The accident with the bus really pissed him off.The whole day was pissing him off.After walking a few blocks, Noodle stopped in front of a BestBuy(i luv that store!)and walked in.Grim sighed.He would probably have to spend more money on the kid now.They walked into the eletronic section and Noodle picked up a PSP(if u been thinkin about gettin one just buy it its worth it man!).Instead of asking Grim for money she walked up to the counter and bought it herself.Grim felt thankfulhe didnt have to pay the 250 bucks.As they walked out of the store,Gr spotted a old man who he realized happened to be on his list.

"Excuse me child."he told Noodle,makeing his scyfe(right?)appear in his right hand.Maybe he might have a little fun today.(Now I got this idea from my second reviewer uh Yumi sumtin).Noodle automatically tensed.She did not like the scyfe with its pointienes(is that even a word?)or sharpieness(ditto).In her sudden tenseness(twoditto) she gave a round house kick to the face to Grim.He yelped in surpise.

"What do you 'dink your-"but he was cut off by a kick in his shin,and being flipped over by Noodle.She was about to inflict damage to his ribs when a little beeping to went off.She pulled out a pink cell phone and answered it with a japanese greeting.She made a few 'hmmmm'sounds then handed to the broken appart skeleten.

"Ay,hello?"he said into the small phone.

"Grim,Im coming home in eight hours."siad the voice of Russel.

"Oh alright mister..uh..Hobbs."As soon as he said that the line went dead.

"Oh how rude!"Grim complianed handing the phone back to Noodle.

**(I used Yumisumtins idea)**

**Billy&2D/Stu-Pot/Adam(from Blur)**

At the icecream place(cant spell that other word...comeon im young!)Billy and 2D decided to both order banana splits.After they finished them they decided to have a burping contest.After three hours of nonsense(?)they decided to go to the bowling alley.

"So Billy,"2D began striking up some conversation,"what's that chick's problem you hang out wit?"Billy glanced at him makeing a strike without looking.

"Oh,she's always like that."

"Hmmmm."said 2D makeing a gutter ball."She have a bad past or summik?"Billy thought about it.

"I'm not really sure.I never really asked."With that he made another strike."How about your friend Murdoc?"the boy asked inocently(?).

"Oh him,he's a satanist."2D answered makeing his first strike.He clapped to himself then lit a ciggerete.Billy saw this and frowned."That's not very good fro you."Billy warned him.

"Yeah I know."2D answered almost sadly.Noticeing the sadness in his voice,Billy decided to change the subject.

"Truthe or dare?"he asked sitting on the bench.The singer smiled.

"Truthe."

"Do you like hambeurgers or chiken better?"

"Ummm,"2D said,"hamburgers."Billy burst into hysterical laughter.

"You-you like hamburgers."Billy stuttered,still laughing.

"What?"2D asked confused."shut up man."but the boy continued to laugh."I said shut the hell up."2D reapeted getting hostile."Awww thats why I hate this game!"and he started to cry,as Billy continued to laugh.They were like that for fifteen minutes,when they StarWars cinama tune came on.2D took out his cellphone(that apparently was his ring)and answered it.

He sniffed."'Ello?Oy hi Russ.Yeah huh,yeah huh.Okay see ya then."He hung up his phone and turned to Billy smileing.

"Russel's gonna be home in eight hours."he explianed to the confused boy.

"Aw man,"he said,"that leaves us only eight hours of fun."

"Oy you'r right."2D agreed.Then they just sat there and thought."Wanna go hi-jack a car?"Billy finally asked happily.The man smiled."Okay".So they left they bowling alley to find a car they could hi-jack(thats da word?)

**(AN:Just wanted u all 2 noe that the truthe or dare thing was pure reference to the Andy Milonakis show,of wich i dont own)**

**Mandy&Murdoc**

Mandy sat next to Murdoc on the cold jail cell bench.They had been arrested earlier and now had to figure a way out.

"This sucks ass"said Mandy in a monotone voice,as she got off the bench to look out the barred window.Murdoc snorted.

"I've been through worse."he replied.Mandy glared at him but did not say anything else.

"For Pete's sake,your famous!"she complianed after a few minutes."Can't you just pay them to get out,like OJ?"

"Nope that was all JohnnyCockrin and I can't hire him."he explianed."Besides cops know me to well,they wouldn't just let me out for five hundred bucks."

"We need to think."Mandy said."What about we do what the BradyBunch did?They took there socks and rubbed the bars because socks are supposed to burn through the bars are something like that..."

"I already tried that."said Johnny,one of their prison mates.He had gotten arrested for killing a guy named Jimmy,and since they found that out,Murdoc and Mandy have been trying to keep a good distance away.

"_Okay then_"Murdoc said,a little disdurbed that someone would even try that.

'_I wish we were in that show 'I Dream of Jeanie'(thats it?)_Mandy thought,_'that way we could wish us out of here.'_

"IT'S YOUR LUCKY DAY!"came a obnoxios voice,and out popped Jeannie.

"Oh my god."muttered Murdoc annoyed.

"Why hey little boy!"she addressed Johnny,"I have one special wish and I'm giving it to you!What would you like?"

Nny(Johnny)thought about it."I wish Freeze from 'Batman and Robin'was here!"he said like a little boy who was being promised chocolate cake.

"As you wish!"Jeannie said,did that nodding thing and poofed away.Just as she left Freeze popped up.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"Mandy started yelling,while Freeze looked at his surroundings,and Murdoc answered his cell phone.

"You could have wished us out dumb ass!"she screamed at the homocidal maniac.

"Mandy,"Murdoc said from the corner,"Russels gonna be back soon.We're so screwed."Mandy sighed.She paced away from a cowarding Johnny deep in thought.

"Hey Freeze,"she finally said getting the villians attention"Can you do that thing where you freeze the pipe so the wall blows up?"

"I can try."Freeze answered touching the pipe,makeing it freeze,thus leading to the wall blowing up.

"Whoa thanks dude!"Murdoc yelled,grabbing Mandy and running,as Johnny started to crack up laughing,pulling a chainsaw out from nowhere and runnung into town.

"Now we gotta get home."Murdoc said looking for his keys,as Mandy put on her seatbelt.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what did ya think it took longer than i thought srry**


End file.
